


Awkward Meet And Greets

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Nixie's MCU Kink Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Sam Wilson/James "Bucky" Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, meet cute, mention of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Anyhoo, my beloved got all America and Righteous and started pep talking me about how he’d help me get my life together personally, and how he’d help in whatever way he could, when Barnes comes in from his last class and Steve goes nuts about how he just can’t believe Jamie Boy actually did it, actually called Steve a hooker so he could try fucking his way out of his art funk.”





	Awkward Meet And Greets

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Answering a Craigslist AD, for MCU Kink Bingo.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

When Sam asked, “So how did you two meet,” he wasn’t expecting Steve to go bright red and for Tony to toss his head back in laughter in response to his question. Ordinarily, the response to the pretty innocent question on how a couple had met was matching smiles or huffs of fond annoyance.

Not one person laughing like a loon, while the other turned an alarming shade of red, and what looked like trying to swallow their own tongue.

Brows furrowing, Sam flicks his eyes between the pair before turning to shoot Natasha a questioning look, before jerking back as her lips slowly curled up at the sides into a smirk.

Scratch that, Sam thought, a _predatory_ smirk.

“Don't,” Steve yells out when he catches sight of Natasha’s face. “Don’t you _dare_ say it!”

He watches as the red head slowly turn and tilt her head at Steve as she slowly raised a brow at him, staring him down for just a few seconds before Steve seemed to wilt under her gaze.

“It was a craigslist ad,” Tony says in between giggles as he leans into Steve’s side, who automatically raises his arm to tuck Tony further against him.

“It was a misunderstanding,” Steve huffs petulantly and buries his face into Tony’s unruly curls.

Sam watches as Tony’s grin softens into a small, genuine smile and lifts their linked hands up to press a kiss to Steve’s knuckles.

“It was a misunderstanding,” Tony agrees.

“Though it _was_ because of a craigslist ad,” Natasha chimes in, face still curled up into a grin, her eyes dancing with mirth as she eyed the pair before turning to Sam. “And it _was_ all Tony and James’ fault.”

“More 30/70,” Tony huffs good-naturedly before redirecting his attention to Sam once more. “It was an error on our parts, and it was because of an ad, and it also _was_ because of your boyfriend.” Tony shifts, pressing more into Steve’s side, clearly getting himself comfortable. “Klondike bar-”

“You know he hates when you call him that,” Steve pipes up, face still buried from view.

“I refuse to call him by that nickname, and I won't call him James,” Tony answers with an exaggerated eye roll. “My platypus will think I’ve chosen a favorite.” He turns his head, forcing Steve to move his away, and shoots him a bright, playful grin, “So anyway, Klondike bar puts out an AD on craigslist.”

“Looking for someone to take the stray Steve had found earlier that month and had been nursing back to health,” Nat adds.

“And She Devil wanted to get other bird-brain’s spawn a dog.”

“Clint’s pup, Lucky, is getting up there,” Steve fills in as he easily moves Tony up onto his lap and curls his free arm around him.

“But the Crimson Queen was busy, and begged me to do this favor for her.”

“I told him I’d tell Pepper what _truly_ happened to her favorite handbag.”

Sam shivers along with Tony and Steve at the look on Natasha’s face.

“And because I’m a good friend, and know when to fear for my life and ‘bots,” Tony finally starts up again after a quiet moment, “I headed over to Brooklyn to check out the dog for her. And the first thing I can get out, because my darling here,” a quick kiss is shared, along with another dopey look, something Sam’s gotten familiar with in the last six months he’s known the couple, “Answered the door shirtless, and he's _glistening_.”

Flushing, Steve ducks his head to hide in Tony’s shoulder, and mumbles out, “I’d just gotten back from a run and needed a shower.”

“And one thing lead to another and lead to Steve thinking I was a hooker.”

“Escort, Tony. I thought _escort_.”

“Not that much better, Rogers.”

“Anyhoo, my beloved got all America and Righteous and started pep talking me about how he’d help me get my life together personally, and how he’d help in whatever way he could, when Barnes comes in from his last class and Steve goes nuts about how he just can’t _believe_ Jamie Boy actually did it, actually called Steve a hooker so he could try fucking his way out of his art funk.”

“And I had no idea what Stevie was going on about,” Bucky cuts in as he slides into the seat next to Sam. “Hey asshole,” he grins and leans over to press a kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth. “And I let him get it all out before Tony and I had a good laugh ‘bout it ‘fore we set Stevie straight.”

“Oh his _face_ though,” Tony cackles gleefully, only to squeak when Steve squeezes him around the middle. “Oh, baby, it was cute.”

“Maybe for you,” he mutters, pout clear in his voice. “Any time we got together after wards,  you introduced yourself as Tony Stark, hooker extraordinaire for months.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
